wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:D5CF:4BBD:5EE:3603-20190827170308
Unknown number: ''For those of you who don’t know, this is Glory Rihan---Kink gave me your numbers. The reason I’m texting is because the actresses who were playing Helena and Hermia in the high school play just quit, and we need replacements who can act, are fine with hanging out with high schoolers, and who aren’t homophobic and/or prissy. If you know someone who fits that description, bring them on Saturday. (Peril, don’t worry, they’ve got tons of fireproof body paint. You’ll be ok.)'' Winter stared at the text, scanning the words over and over. He had to hand it to Glory---she was quick, straight to the point, and somehow knew how to get into his head. Because he actually knew a girl who fit that description, and more. The only problem was that he hadn’t talked to her in over a year. They’d been best friends when they were in elementary school, and towards the end of fifth grade, he realized he had a slight crush on her. But her parents decided that she’d be better off at a private school instead of Jade Middle, and Winter was left behind. When sixth grade started and he didn’t have anyone to keep him cool, he was a tiny bit jerky. Okay, he was a major jerk. But then Turtle and Kinkajou became his partners in a project… and through them, he met Qibli. Qibli was the first person who had the same effect as she did. He was the guy who’d broken past his shell for good, introduced him to some of his favorite fandoms, and helped him discover his sexuality. Even if they didn’t work out as a couple, he was still one of the best friends Winter ever had. And since he’d became friends with him and the others, she’d faded from his mind. Almost. Well, no time like the present,'' ''Winter thought, pressing her name in his contacts. He held up the phone to his ear, praying that she’d pick up. ''1… 2… 3… “Nicols Acting Agency,” a chipper voice sang into his ear. “How may I help you?” “Lynx? Hey, it’s Winter!” he answered, his heart calming. “Look, I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I wanted to ask you something.” (Moon POV) “Okay, there is no way that Glory lives here,” Moon declared, tilting her head up to look around at the black-and-redwood-paneled interior of the house (not that different from the exterior, to be honest). “This living room alone is bigger than my entire apartment.” “Her grandma is rich off of some big corporation, so Glory and Jambu benefit from that,” Kinkajou explained. “Why would she invite all of us to her house if it wasn’t this big?” “I… I don’t know, to be honest,” Moon admitted. Truth to be told, she had seen a few images of the house in Kinkajou’s mind, but she figured it was slightly exaggerated. This, however, was not an exaggeration. Qibli shrugged. “Eh, I’ve seen bigger.” “Winter’s house, right?” “No, my biological grandfather has this huge mansion. It takes like twenty minutes just to get into the inner walls, and another ten to get to the actual house.” Turtle looked at him curiously. “I didn’t know that.” “I don’t tell a lot of people about my bio-family.” Flashes of a crooked smile and skull tattoos ran through Qibli’s mind. Moon quickly looked away. “Well, I am not too jazzed about the amount of wood in this house,” Peril announced. “I’m really excited for Halloween, and I’d love to play Helena, but I don’t want to be responsible for burning Glory’s house down.” “Don’t worry. The entire place is fully fireproof as long as you avoid touching the plants.” Everyone looked up to see an elegant, elderly woman descending the staircase. Her hair was silver and pinned up in a high bun, and her suit was a shade of lavender that perfectly complemented her nut-brown skin. As she walked further down, Moon noticed that she was somehow perfectly balancing on a pair of stiletto heels, and that her sharp fingernails were painted the same color as her suit. A tiny, light orange brooch shaped like a tree frog was pinned to her lapel. Other than that, she wore no jewelry, except for the wedding ring around her neck, embedded with a single black stone. Like Turtle, she emitted no thoughts at all. Black stone… The mental wheels in Moon’s head started to turn, but she shut them down. ''Don’t have time to worry about that right now.'' “Hi, Grandeur!” Kinkajou chirped, waving. “This is Moon, Peril, I think you’ve met Qibli, and I know you’ve met Turtle.” “Very nice to see you again, Miss Ali,” Grandeur replied, inclining her head towards her. “How’re your parents?” “Awesome! They let me get my ears pierced in honor of seventh grade starting.” “Well, I’m glad.” Grandeur looked behind her. “Glory, your friends’ little brothers, their friends, and Kinkajou are here!” Glory rushed down the stairs in a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants dotted with paint. “Great, you made it! Winter and his friend Lynx already arrived, and so did Sunny, Fatespeaker, and the boys. Tsunami texted and said she’s going to be a bit late, but other than that, we’ve got everyone.” “Lynx?” Qibli repeated. “He finally got up the nerve to talk to Lynx Nicols again?” “I know, right? I swear, the amount of times Hailstorm’s complained to Jambu about that---” “Is Clay here?” Peril asked softly. Glory’s face fell. “No, he couldn’t come. He had to help his aunt out at the restaurant. I’m sorry, Peril.” “It’s okay. I can wait.” Moon tugged at her hair. “So… should we get started?” (Time skip; Glory POV) “Wait, is it recording? I’ve never done this---STARFLIGHT, IS IT RECORDING?” “Yeah, it’s recording. You’re doing fine.” “Okay, great.” Glory patted her hair down and beamed at the camera. “Hey, everyone! I’m Glory, aka RainforestBlues, and this video is basically multiple hair and makeup tutorials for Marvel cosplays. We’re probably going to be working on this all day, so hopefully you’ve got the patience for us and our ridiculousness.” She looked down at the list in her hand. “Okay, first tutorial is a Tony Stark goatee, featuring my older brother, so… idiot? You there?” “I’m here, I’m here!” Jambu tumbled into the camera view. “‘Sup, guys? This is Jambu, aka TheGreatAndPowerfulGay, and I’m going to do---wait, I think my sister’s already said what I’m going to do, never mind. Glory, could you, uh…” He pushed her slightly to the side. Glory rolled her eyes and scooted out of the camera view. “I’m still going to tell you what to do.” Jambu shook his head. “Little sisters, amirite, guys? Can’t live with ‘em, can’t like without ‘em.” “HEY!” He pointed to the side. “Case in point. Anyways, the first thing you need is…” (Time skip, Kinkajou POV) “How’d she get the silver to turn out so great?” Kinkajou marveled, turning Turtle’s head. “I mean, the goatee is pretty easy, but ''wow! ''This really looks authentic!” “Hair spray on a paintbrush,” Turtle explained. “And please don’t touch the face of the Master of the Mystic Arts.” “Pssh, I’m going as Natasha Romanoff. I do what I want.” “That’s my quote,” Winter reminded her. Kinkajou turned Turtle’s face towards him. “You want to be falling for thirty minutes, Lackey?” “It’s Loki---and I’m not wearing the costume, so it’s Winter. Also, you’re up.” “Whoop!” Kinkajou pumped her fist, letting go of Turtle. “Gonna get my Black Widow on!” “Yeah, you go do that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go destroy Jotunheim.” Winter spun on his heel and strode down the stairs. “He’s even more of a drama queen than he used to be. Is that even possible?” “Hey, Lynx,” Turtle said, smiling at the white-blonde haired, freckled girl in the doorway. “All done with your audition?” “Yeah, and I think I did ok. And if I don’t get to fill in, I can help out on the stage crew.” “Starry and Hummingbird need help with set design and they don’t have a makeup artist,” Tsunami called. Lynx stuck her head back into the audition room. “Thanks for letting me know!” “Will do. Moon, keep talking.” “Kinkajou!” Glory said, throwing open her bedroom door. “It’s been your turn for five minutes!” “Ooop, sorry!” Kinkajou dashed in. Glory tugged her into view of the camera. “Next up is the Black Widow makeup and hair tutorial. Kink, want to introduce yourself?” She grinned at the camera. “Hey, guys! I’m Kinkajou, and I don’t actually have a channel yet, but I’ll get one!” “Great. So, Natasha’s hair does change a lot, so the length and style of your hair doesn’t matter. But for it to have the best effect… you need to dye it red. And that’s going to take a while.” (Time skip; Camera POV) “Tilt your head way back---” “If I tilt it further, I’m going to slip!” “Oh my god, the bathroom is red---SUNNY, I NEED YOU!” Kinkajou suddenly burst out into hysterical giggles, almost slipping and falling into the shower. “I should’ve worn clothes I didn’t care about, oh my god…” Glory turned back to the camera, laughing. “This may have been a bad idea.” “Holy---it looks like a murder scene in here!” Sunny exclaimed, opening the bathroom door. “Don’t worry, it’s just hair dye,” Kinkajou giggled. “I don’t think I have the grace that Black Widow requires.” “Well, too late now,” Sunny sighed. (Time skip; Glory POV) “Thanks a lot for coming over,” Glory said, scrubbing the last of the green paint off of her face. “Sorry about the mess.” “It’s fine,” Moon assured her. “And thanks for that red coat---I’m going to need it for my costume.” “No trouble. I’ll get back to you guys about the auditions, and Lynx, if you don’t get it, you can absolutely help out with stage crew. They’ll love to have you.” “I dunno about Aqua,” Fatespeaker admitted, fiddling with her antenne. “Then again, she’s always in the light booth and throws her shoe at anyone who comes in, so it’s hard to know for sure.” “Well, I’m sure we’ll get along fine,” Lynx said, flipping her braid over her shoulder. “Hey, Jack Frost, you’re taking me out for ice cream so we can properly catch up, got it?” “Shouldn’t you be calling me Loki right now?” Winter pointed out. “You said it yourself. You don’t have the costume.” After they left, Glory looked through Tsunami’s audition sheet. Peril and Moon had apparently scored the highest, with Lynx just behind. She was actually surprised that shy, small Moon had agreed to try out, but she did say that her uncle was an acting major. Maybe that was it. “Right,” she muttered to herself. “Now all I’ve got to do is tell Starry.” --------------------------------- *slams head on desk* I told you guys back in June that I'd introduce Lynx soon AND INSTEAD IT TOOK TWO WHOLE MONTHS Seriously, though, I'm sorry about the delay and weird bold font. I had to copy and paste this, and for some reason, it stays in bold. And I'm starting high school tomorrow, so there will probably be more delays (sadly). On a happier note, my friends gave me purple streaks, so now I look more like Starry! And yes, the bathroom scene is based off of the process. Pro tip: if you're dyeing your hair with your friend's help, do it it at your own house. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll hopefully post more soon here and on Wattpad! ---Starry the NightWing